Red Light, Green Light
by Shiny-kun
Summary: Yuusuke’s class is forced to attend a lecture on sexual harassment. His favourite fox-turned-human is in attendance too. Chaos ensues. KuraYuu, Yaoi


Yuusuke's grade is forced to attend a lecture on sexual harassment

Yuusuke's class is forced to attend a lecture on sexual harassment. His favourite fox-turned-human is in attendance too. Chaos ensues. KuraYuu, Yaoi

Red light, Green light

Yuusuke was _not_ happy. He could live with Keiko forcing him to school. He didn't complain when he was given missions the night before _his exams_. He didn't protest (much) when his mom was tossed-off-her-rocker drunk at nine in the morning.

He _was_ pissed when he had to attend a sexual harassment lecture

He was shoved onto a bus with twenty other kids from his class, including the ever good class president, Yukimura Keiko, and whisked away. Half way through the trip, Keiko trailed down the isle to sit next to him at the very back of the bus.

"Yuusuke, are you okay?"

She felt stupid asking the question, considering the fact that he had a scowl on his face that could kill. She felt bad, but it was mandatory to attend this, and she knew he was going to sulk about it.

"I'm fine. Just fuckin peachy," he mumbled, leaning an elbow against the window to prop his chin against.

Keiko sighed and twisted her fingers in her lap. Yuusuke, noting this, took pity on her. He demonstrated in a small gesture that he was not overly pissed at her by quickly resting his free hand on hers.

"It's only for one day, and at least you're out the classroom," she said, trying to convince the obviously pissy Yuusuke not to skip.

Yuusuke merely mumbled under his breath. He was a demon (well, half demon), he was probably the most dangerous creature on this side of the hemisphere. He was royalty, and he could kill just by glaring at lower classed apparitions right.

And here he was being coerced into attending a seminar by a human girl

Oh how the mighty have fallen

Yuusuke sighed again, drumming his fingers on his thighs. He tuned back into what Keiko was saying.

"… Meiou High is also attending with it. It helps our budget…"

_Meiou…Meiou… where had he heard that name before…?_

The bus screeched to a halt in front of an office-like building. The students filed off the bus, Yuusuke easily noticeable in the sea of blue via his green uniform. Also, the other students gave him a wide berth.

Keiko went about her presidential duties, which she took far too seriously, and began shepherding the class to the large double doors.

There was another bus load of students near the door from another school. Yuusuke frowned at the pink coloured uniforms. _Now he had definitely seen that before_

As Yuusuke tried to remember where, he heard a familiar voice. He scanned the group to find a very familiar redhead standing near the front. He was laughing, the musical tinker causing his current fans to squeal and nearly keel over.

Yuusuke grinned almost predatorily

Perhaps this wasn't going to be that bad after all…

XxX

The building itself was nothing special, neither was the room they had managed to cram close to thirty people into. It was a dull light grey, with a matching off-white carpet. There was thirty desks lined in rows of five in front of a projection screen.

The classes had been divided in half and sent to opposite rooms for different parts of the lecture. It seemed that Meiou had done the same, because the room was half full of them. The uniforms in the room was a nice contrast in comparison to the room, a mixture of pink, blue, green and… shocking red.

Yuusuke smirked when he saw the shock of red hair and the boy it belonged to. Kurama stood with one hand elegantly poised at his chin, trying to hide his obvious amusement. His long sooty lashes caressed his pale cheeks when he blinked, or purposely closed his eyes from extended periods of time.

Yuusuke began to make his way to the fox-turned-human, all the while thinking of how to make this play well for him. He was about to call out to the fox, but in a flash he remembered that the redhead had threatened to dismember them all if they called him his demon name in front of people.

His smirk slowly turned almost feral. There _was_ a way this could work.

Yuusuke crept up behind Kurama, which he knew would be impossible under any other circumstance.

"Shuuichi-chan," Yuusuke almost, _almost_, purred while sliding a hand onto the slender boy's shoulder

He saw the initial shock slide over the fox's face, and then noted the slight joy that leaked in his Youki as he smiled at his.

"Yuusuke-kun, how pleasant to see you here," Kurama said

In a wordless gesture, he slid his own hand to grasp Yuusuke's and then release it. Yuusuke grinned fiercely, teeth glinting. He removed his hand from the fox and moved to sit on the desk nest to him.

"How have you been, Shuu-chan?" he asked, grinning

Kurama returned a small yet somewhat sadistic smile. There was no was the kitsune was backing down from a challenge.

"Very well, thank you Yuu-kun. And how is Atsuko today?"

Yuusuke frowned. He should have known better than to challenge a fox, especially a three thousand old demon one.

"She's drunk to the point of random black outs," Yuusuke said, shoving off the desk as the hell-be-damned lecturer entered the room. Yuusuke sat in the third row in the middle, mostly because Keiko insisted so she could keep an eye on him. She had also dropped a lecture pad and pencil in front of him as a shrewd hint.

Yuusuke looked around for the fox, and found him conviently sitting behind him. He also found Kaito Yu sitting next to the fox, looking at him oddly. Yuusuke frowned at the subtle, well, staring that the psychic was doing.

For Christ sakes, the boy looked like someone had stuck his face in a blender

Yuusuke snickered and leant back in his chair. The lecturer had a slide show on, describing different scenarios as either being: green light, yellow light or red light.

Yuusuke was thinking of all the red light things he could do to the fox behind him. Part way through the lecture, Yuusuke had leant back further, balancing his plastic chair on its hind legs. In this position, his head was almost touching the front of Kurama's desk, where the redhead was attentively listening.

He knew that if he spoke in the right tone, only Kurama would be able to hear him, so he gave it a test run.

"I'm going to fucking kill myself if she doesn't first," he mumbled

He was rewarded with a muffled snicker and knew that the fox had heard him. A quick glance told him that either Kaito didn't hear or _didn't care._ He was opting for the former.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that she hasn't found herself in enough red light situations," the spirit detective whispered.

"I think you just may be right," came the low, humorous reply

Yuusuke snickered and looked back at Kurama. In this position, up side down and looking at the desk top, he watched as the other boy's slender hands drifted over the note pad. Long elegant fingers caressed the note paper as he quietly tore it out.

He looked up in time to see his unnaturally pink lips open slightly for his tongue to dart out to wet them. He wondered what those hands and that tongue could do in a red light situation, and felt an uncomfortable tightening in his pants.

"Would you please stop leering at me, it is distracting," Kurama whispered

"By definition, leering isn't supposed to be subtle," Yuusuke said, oddly smug that he had thought of that

The redhead seemed to be taking that into consideration when, using his considerable speed, leant forwards and licked his ear. Yuusuke shouted, jumping up from his seat. The entire class stopped and looked at him. Yuusuke, who was fighting off a blush and had a hand clamped over his ear, did his best to look threatening.

"Did you have a question?" the woman asked, frowning at the boy

"Err, yeah…" _Think, Yuusuke, think godammit_ "…would it be a red light situation if… someone licks your ear without your permission?"

_Real nice, jackass_

Her frown suddenly turned scandalous. "Of course it is," she said, looking at him suspiciously. "Are you telling me this has happened?"

He felt a kick from Kurama connect with his calf. "No, just wondering," he added quickly, sitting back down. The lecturer looked at him for a full minute before entering back into the seminar.

"Good answer," came Kurama's amused voice

"I could have you in trouble for that red light situation, Minamino Shuuichi," Yuusuke muttered

"But you won't," came the simple reply

"Oh? Why ever not?" Yuusuke replied feigning innocence

"Because who else is going to give you booty in the recess of a sexual harassment lecture?" came the nonchalant reply

"You're a fucking god, Kurama," Yuusuke said, eyes wide

"So they tell me, _Yuu-chan_"

XxX

There was a frantic slam of the door behind them as Yuusuke guided Kurama into a vacant lecture room. The curtains were drawn, allowing only small slithers of light to permeate the thick darkness. The desks were stacked against the wall, except for the large lecturer's desk at the front of the room.

Yuusuke pushed Kurama to the table, mouths battling for dominance while Yuusuke impatiently tried to manoeuvre the fox. Kurama's rear hit the corner of the table, which he was promptly hoisted onto. Yuusuke waisted no time unbuttoning the fox's blazer.

His mouth drifted to the redhead's pale neck, suckling on the soft flesh and licking a path to his collar bone.

"Yuusuke," Kurama murmured as he slipped his hands underneath the white tank the half demon had on under his green blazer. He raked his nails up the younger boy's back, leaving long red lines

Yuusuke hissed in reply, biting softly on Kurama's shoulder. He felt Kurama's hand spasm slightly, then move his blazer off his shoulders. The green material fell to the ground, forgotten and soon joined by a white tank. Kurama's pink blazer was wrenched open, perched haphazardly on the kitsune's slender shoulders.

"Now, Yuusuke," Kurama purred as the black haired boy moved to suck on his nipple. "I believe this is a red light situation," he panted, arching into Yuusuke's hot mouth. Kurama felt him grin around a mouthful of flesh, and detached from the fox long enough to say.

"Just you being in the room turns it into a red light situation, fox boy," Yuusuke rumbled. Kurama pulled Yuusuke back up and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss. The kitsune licked his long time friend's lips, nibbling on the swollen flesh.

Yuusuke reached down and roughly cupped Kurama through his school pants. He felt the fox shiver against him as a bolt of pleasure rippled through him. The redhead let out a satisfied sound and arched into the rough touch.

"Like that, don't you," Yuusuke stated more than asked. Kurama hissed in reply as he felt a new ripple flow through him. Yuusuke hand kept fondling him as the other unbuttoned the pants. He felt a new appreciative grin spread across his face at his friends audacity.

"I guess that solves the question of boxers or briefs," Yuusuke said, trying to remain nonchalant. He failed, the excitement leaking into his voice as Kurama shifted his hips to slip out of his pants.

"I prefer a certain sense of freedom," Kurama purred, now naked except for the blazer on his shoulders. He felt Yuusuke mumbled a "So do I" into his neck as he began stroking Kurama.

He varied his pace, moving from slow agonising touches to fast strokes. Kurama enjoyed the attention, giving encouraging mewls and whispering ludicrous things into the younger boy's ear. If a naked Kurama wasn't a turn on enough, a naked and obscene one was.

Yuusuke fumbled with his pants, desperate to free his now painfully hard erection. Kurama complied to Yuusuke's fumbling hands by dropping onto his knees in front of the desk. He pulled down Yuusuke's pants and the other boy kicked out of them.

Kurama repositioned Yuusuke to lean against the desk, which proved wise as Yuusuke's knees buckled when Kurama licked him. Placing one hand on the younger boy's hips, Kurama licked from the bottom of his shaft to the head, swiping across the sensitive slit there.

Yuusuke let out a hoarse shout, hands threading through crimson tresses as he tried to find some semblance of coherency. But, the fox's mouth was too skilled, as proved when the redhead took him in all the way past his gag reflex.

Yuusuke's mouth opened in a silent scream as he leant forwards in an attempt to slide his whole body into the incredible heat of Kurama's mouth. He ended up hunched over Kurama's head, arms wrapped around it was Kurama bobbed back and forth on his length. He came quickly, with the fox swallowing every last drop.

Kurama released him with an audible pop, tumbling out of the spirit detective's embrace. Yuusuke watched through hooded eyes as the redhead idly licked his lips, leaning back on the carpet with his arms bracing him from behind. His long legs were spread ever so slightly, tantalizingly untouched to Yuusuke.

Yuusuke pushed himself off the desk and pulled Kurama up. He threw the kitsune harshly on the table, landing face down on the wooden surface. He threw his head up to object when he felt Yuusuke's body pressed up sinfully close to his while a callused had snaked over his belly.

Kurama's eyelids lowered as Yuusuke had him bent over the desk, bare chest rubbing on the varnished wood. The dark haired boy's hand strayed lower to the fox-turned-human's arousal and began stroking his palm over the bulge.

Kurama purred at the contact, wiggling his hips back into Yuusuke's revived erection. The boy gave a hiss, and rubbed himself against the fox's rear, using his free hand to pinch at his nipples.

"Get your hips higher," Yuusuke murmured into his ear, licking the shell of it. To emphasise his point, he pushed his palm hard and harshly against the fox's groin, lift his feet off the floor slightly.

"Yuusuke!" Kurama moaned, pushing back against his friend's erection harder. All of Yuusuke's self control snapped at the intoxicating moan that ripped from his usually composed friend's mouth.

Yuusuke thrusted into him, gasping at the immeasurable tightness of his friend. He heard Kurama moan and gave him a moment to adjust. When Kurama reached around in an attempt to touch Yuusuke, he merely pulled out to the tip and plunged back in. Kurama was letting out the most delicious groans, arms stretched out in front of him.

Yuusuke moved his hands to the kitsune's hips for leverage, pounding into the fox thief mercilessly. He licked along Kurama's spine, tasting his sweat and something that was so enticingly Kurama. He renewed his efforts, and with one particular thrust, made Kurama when he found the fox's sweet spot.

Yuusuke quickly snaked one hand to the kitsune's mouth, which he took gratefully to suckle on the fingers there. The combined mixture of Kurama's hot tongue raping his fingers and the constricting tightness as he hit the sweet spot again sent him over.

He latched his mouth onto the spot where Kurama's neck net his back and bit down hard enough to draw blood. This, in turn, sent Kurama over, groaning against Yuusuke's fingers.

Yuusuke slumped forwards onto the fox, pulling out of him. He didn't worry about crushing the fox, he wasn't so delicate that Yuusuke's weight would crush him. Kurama twisted beneath him, causing Yuusuke to moan. The redhead turned over and scooted a little further up the desk

He leant back, cradling Yuusuke's head against his chest. So here they were, Yuusuke resting between Kurama's legs while the fox idly drew patterns over his broad shoulders.

"Now that was a red light situation," Kurama mused aloud, and Yuusuke couldn't stop the roll of laughter coming over him.

XxX

Wooh! Viva la smut! I think my lemons are slowly but surely getting better. Anyway, this was a celebratory piece as my sister bought me a much sought after X-box 360. I love her and I would dedicate this to her, but alas, she has not idea about Yaoi.

Any reviews are much appreciated, and flamers will be sporked to death.

O.o spork….

Thanks for reading kittens, and I love you all right now!

Love Shiny

XOXOXOXO


End file.
